1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cutting implements and particularly knives of the type having a retractable blade which is also removable from the handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cutting implements, such as utility knives of the type in which the cutting blade is removable from the handle are well known, the combination of knife blade and handle being typically referred to as a utility knife. Such utility knives are normally available both with retractable blades, such as the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,192,624, and with non-retractable blades. Generally, such prior art utility knives comprise the type where two separate complimentary halves are secured together by a nut and bolt, such as the type of utility knife manufactured by Stanley Model No. 299, or the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,376,887; 2,862,296; 2,948,961; 3,062,147; 3,107,426; or 3,192,624. Other prior art utility knives of the non-retractable type have been utilized which have a separate carrier member which pivots into and out of a handle, such as the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,245,096. However, such a prior art pivotal arrangement does not have any provision for storage of replacement blades nor is there any provision for protecting a portion of the cutting edge. The previously mentioned type of prior art utility knives in which two separable halves are utilized provides for storage of replacement blades within the handle housing; however, there is no means for securing these blades within the housing and they rattle around in the knife during storage and often get dull before these blades have had an opportunity to be utilized. In addition, such prior art knives are usually formed of die cast housings with a screw to hold the handle together with the result that pressure on the blade during the cutting causes the two halves to have a tendency to separate and become a hazard. Furthermore, in several of these prior art utility knives having separate halves, only a portion of the cutting edge protrudes beyond the housing, such as where such a cutting blade is reversible to use the remaining portion to cut when the protruding portion becomes dull. However, the reverse edge which remains in the housing has a tendency to bear against the metal of the housing when pressure is applied to the cutting edge so that this unused edge is often dulled prior to reversal of the blade. Thus, prior art utility knives of which the applicant is presently aware are unsatisfactory in that they invariably require a tool of some sort, most typically, a screwdriver to gain access to the interior of the knife to take out replacement blades or to mount blades for cutting or, in the instance of the aforementioned prior art pivotal arrangement, replacement blades must be separately carried. The former is somewhat tedious and time consuming for the user as well as often resulting in dulled replacement blades from their rattling around within the housing during storage and the latter is somewhat inconvenient to the user. These disadvantages of the prior art are overcome by the present invention.